Transcendant Maelstrom
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Summary Inside


Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Shodaime God Of Ten Path's, Kasai Senko, Blade Devil, and 2nd Toad Sage dies after fighting both Obito and Madara but, is brought before kami to live his life once again this time in the town of Karakura. With all his skills, memories, and battle Experience intact and still there except for his friend Kurama he must now live his new life little does he know it will be more crazier than before. Soul Reaper/Vasto Lorde/Vizard/Full Bring/Kido God Naruto, Godlike Naruto, Eien no Rinnegan Naruto x Mass Harem, genderbending warning, extreme bashing. Cold/Dark/unforgiving Naruto, Ocness, Super Female Ichigo.

* * *

"It is over Madara, Obito!" Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze panted wearing a pair of black anbu pants, black sandals, with red medical tape on his shins with multiple pouches on his legs and pants, a sleeveless tight black shirt over it is a black jonin vest with a nine-tailed fox as the symbol, over It is a black haori with red flames licking the edges and the Kanji for God Of Ten Path's on the back are two katanas crisscrossed into an X. He had a green gem necklace around his neck, a godly toned body, with tanned skin and an angular face, six whisker marks across his face and purple metallic eyes with a black sclera with ten rings around the pupil and a spinning 10-sided shuriken overlapped by the rings the Eien No Rinnegan.

He stared across at the two people who had destroyed his life and felt the burning hatred roaring for retribution inside him and embraces it. He had Kurama the 9 tailed fox sealed into him and from day 1 his life was hell he was abused, assaulted, tortured, and lied to by his own village and the bastard Sandaime had the nerve to tell him to forgive and forget he used to see him as a grandfather but, after hearing that he shut off all contact with the old Hokage training his ass off, sneaking into top-secret places including the Hokage Vault, clan houses, anbu headquarters and even his own home in Ushizogakure No Sato learning and mastering every thing in ninja arts from Tai, Nin, Gen, Fuuin, Ken, Iryo, Weapons, Spiritual, Physical, along with unlocking his doujutsus the Rinnegan and returned to Konoha while it was still nighttime right when the mob found him.

They had expected him to lie down and take it with no questions asked but, he showed them wrong by using his mastered Rinnegan pushed to it's limit by straining them to unlock each level and ripped out their souls brutally before burning their bodies to ashes shocking the anbu who were supposed to guard him and from that day on Naruto beat down every mob that came after him sending some to the hospital and some to the morgue causing the council to panic thinking he was being taken over only for him to bust into the room and tell them to go fuck their own hypocritical blind asses and stay the fuck out of his life.

He had literally showed them who the real boss is and kept up his training along with meeting his tenant Kurama who admired his unyielding spirit and trained him using his Jinchuuriki powers mastering them by the age of 10 along with the Flying Thunder God jutsu and Rasengan and also mastered them to a level even Kami would be flabbergasted.

In the academy everyone expected him to fail but, he proved them wrong by aceing everything even perfect scores on written tests and the Bunshin No Jutsu pissing some of them off like Kiba Inuzaka, Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno because he was supposed to stay dead-last and went to make him remember it only to get beaten to near-death and thrown out on their asses.

Hiruzen tried to get him put on Team 7 to control him only for Naruto to warn him he will rip his soul out next if he tries to put him Inu's team and got put as a solo Tokubetsu Genin, and quickly rose to Jounin rank in the span of 5 months breaking the record of gaining Jounin rank.

People argued he was getting too powerful and tried to take his rank away only to get beaten viscously crippling some, while Kakashi and Jiraiya tried to seal his memories away because he is too impulsive which he replied they don't know anything about him so their accusations are moot point beating them with logic.

When the Chunin exams came around everyone in the world knew of his prowess and fame while Iwa would normally be angry they congratulated him on how good he got which surprised Naruto but, accepted it with a real smile unlike the fake one.

Orochimaru tried to invade but, he pushed Suna and Sound back singlehandedly using only his Rinnegan and Hiraishin causing everyone to praise him except certain people, like the Hokage, Shinobi, and Council , Jiraiya who brought Tsunade back expected him to listen to Tsunade about what's for the good of the village only for his answer to shock them.

"This village is a shell of it's former self Shodaime-sama, Nidaime-sama, and Tou-san would be utterly disgusted at all of you." Those words struck everyone especially Tsunade who felt he needed to be controlled and tried to restrict him from missions only for him to say he is his own shinobi not some plaything for some druken waste of space godmother saddening Tsunade who felt it was protecting him.

1 month later Sasuke Uchiha tried to defect with the Sound 5 only for Naruto to cut them down ruthlessly and took his eyes after forcing them into the Mangekyou stage using his special chakra from the Rinnegan and intergrated them into his own giving him the Eien No Rinnegan making him even more powerful the council tried to have him banished only to have him remind them of his threat shutting them up.

5 years passed and Naruto was the first ever SSSS-nin of Konoha, Akatsuki tried to capture him but, he drived them off everytime using his godly eyes especially a orange masked man who claimed he didn't deserve those eyes only to get super punched halfway across the nations.

His friend Gaara he rescued with his former team 7 and team Gai and Team Kurenai from Deidara The Mad bomber and Sasori of the red sand. From then on things escalated in the nations Pein the fake leader of Akatsuki tried to attack Konoha thinking it would make him sloppy but, were shocked when he just looked bored before engaging all of Pein's paths in Taijutsu using Hokuto Shinken destroying them with ease before killing Konan and Nagato for betraying their own ideals.

Kumo later came to Konoha about a letter demanded a Kage Summit which Tsunade attended with Naruto as her guard with the other kage bringing their Jinchuuriki as well from then on things got real heated.

(Flashback - Kage Summit - Iron country)

_"Let the summit begin." Mifune spoke softly leaning back in his chair as all the Kage looked at each well Tsunade did most of their attention was on a cold, stone faced Naruto who fought down his irritation at his godmother bring him here._

_"What are you all looking at?" Naruto spoke coldly his eyes piercing into them making them jump back in fear especially the jinchuuriki while Tsunade frowned at him._

_"Naruto-kun that is not the way to speak to other Kages." She scolded him making Naruto scoff and snort in amusement._

_"Like your words affect me in the slightest godmother." He said icily making her wince in sadness._

_"Let's get this over with I have training to do." Naruto said boredly leaning against the wall arms crossed with everyone nodding._

_"Kage! I would like to inform you of this dispute with Akatsuki, they have tried taking our Jinchuuriki especially my brother we need to put our differences aside and stand together!" A said pounding the table with Naruto nodding in respect for A._

_"That would be best A-sama, because that statue in their base is what they use to seal the bijuu away and are planning on resurrecting the Juubi but, they need the chakra of all tailed beasts to do that and I prevented them from collecting any." Naruto smirked darkly getting chuckles from Oonoki and A along with Mei and Gaara._

_"I never gave you that order-" She was cut off by Naruto scoffing again._

_"I told you before you are a failure of a godmother along with that bastard Jiraiya if it wasn't for Pein I would have killed him myself Konoha nin or not." He said without remorse making Tsunade sigh slumping in her chair._

_Naruto leaned his head up. "Going to show yourself Madara or should I call you Obito Uchiha." Everyone looked up to see the same orange masked man wearing the robes of Akatsuki standing on one of the walls chuckling._

_"So you sensed me did you Kyuubi?" He asked amused._

_"No I mastered my sage Mode to the point where I can activate it instantly and keep it active for a long time along with me having a sensory range that encompasses the entire nations it's not hard to find you at all even if you're using Kamui." Naruto smirked smugly making Tobi tense while others gawked at him._

_Tobi shook it off. "I've come to give you a choice hand over the Jinchuuriki or face war." He said darkly making the jinchuuriki snort irking him._

_"Tobi in case you don't know you have only one Sharingan eye and I have the Eien No Rinnegan fusing them with the Mangekyo, and Nagato's Rinnegan meaning you don't stand a chance against me and I know the mechanics behind that phasing technique don't get arrogant enough to think you're stronger than 9 full trained hosts." Naruto said standing beside his fellow Jinchuuriki the images of their own Bijuu standing behind them._

_"Fine!" He spat. "I now Declare the Fourth Great Ninja War! have fun surviving demons!" He cackled disappearing into his Kamui leaving some smirking hosts._

_"A-sama when the zetsu's come out send us out front." A nodded while Tsunade argued he needed to be kept from the war which the others argued after hearing what his life was like she had no decision and they would gladly accept him into their village._

_Naruto walked away and turned to his Jinchuuriki. "Let's go." They nodded vanishing into multiple shunshins preparing for war._

_(Flashback Kai!) _

In just 1 week into the War Naruto and his fellow Jinchuuriki along with his paths decimated the zetsu clones and the resurrected shinobi by Orochimaru and his assistant Kabuto from a powerful Tailed Beast bomb and got his father's Yang chakra back and allowed his power to rise even more and when he reached Tobi and the others he saw all his comrades dead their bijuu ripped out and an incomplete Juubi in front of him with Orochimaru and the other enemies on top of its head including Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha smirking at him arrogantly.

He responded by using his godlike Mokuton powers to suppress the incomplete Juubi into a calming sleep shocking them before he engaged the powerful shinobi and literally decimated them. He killed Orochimaru and his sex toy using Nanto Seiken ripping them into tiny pieces before engaging the rest of Akatsuki.

He killed Hidan and kakuzu using a instant death seal on their brains.

He killed Kisame using his own sword and destroyed it.

He killed Itachi by taking his eyes and transplanting them into his along with Shisui's hidden one.

He Killed Zetsu completely by using his Ying-Yang element turning him into nothingness and took all of their rings too.

He finally combated Madara and Obito along with an awakened Juubi turning the landscape into a barren wasteland with these four titans battles shaking even the heavens.

In the end Naruto sealed the Juubi along with the collected Bijuu into him turning him into the **God Of Ten Path's **making him a literal god and proceeded to destroy them completely.

He made a mistake as he was stabbed in the heart and felt him dying slowly and decides to seal them into his body too.

"You two will be coming with me!" He yelled as he flashed behind both Uchiha and placed a seal on them and instantly both their bodies swirled inside his seal and fell to the ground feeling his heart slow down to a single beat and closed his eyes with a smile and faded away.

_'Peace can be finally achieved.' _He thought as he passed away.

**(Kami's Realm) **

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes to see himself in a white throne room and saw many people looking at him causing him to flip onto his feet his hands on his blades. "Who are you?" He said coldly wondering why he isn't dead with the people frowning at him.

"We wish you no harm, Naruto-kun I am Kami and these are the other gods we wanted to give you another life." She said sadly with Naruto looking at them with a guarded expression.

"Why should I trust anyone of you not to stab me in the back." They sighed sadly.

"We are gods bouya we honor our word." Inari the Fox God said seriously with Naruto thinking for a second and nodded slowly and relaxed his stance.

Naruto felt information downloaded into his mind and blinked when he learned everything about the world he'll be going to and nodded before a portal opened and allowed him to step through.

"Aizen thinks he is a god? just wait till he faces a real god." Kami cackled making them cackle in unison knowing that arrogant soul reaper is going to get his just desserts.

(With Naruto)

In an alley, a portal appeared and outstepped Naruto but, raised an eyebrow when he saw he was 17 but, felt his body, chakra, and mind even stronger and also three other presences.

He realized it was his Soul Reaper Power, Hollow, and Fullbring and tried to contact Kurama only to sigh in sadness feeling only the Juubi's chakra inside him also. "Guess only the things chakra was left to me and now that i'm the God Of Ten Path's im really immortal." He mused and appeared on a rooftop looking over the city and decided to find an empty plot of land and Hiraishined all over the city till he found a place next to a ware house.

"This is perfect." He smirked before taking out a scroll form his pouch and tapped it with a pulse of chakra and with a poof of smoke the Namikaze Mansion appeared in it's place renovated with many seals that made it a fortress along with having a Time Chamber where he can train his abilities so he'll be ready for this world.

(5 months later - 500 years in time chamber)

5 months had passed while he stayed in the chamber for 500 years yet he didn't age physically he just became mentally older.

Naruto had found out his new powers were extremely powerful his zanpakuto Zangetsu had the powers of reishi manipulation, fire. ice, and the ability to turn into blue sakura petals sharp as blades, while his Vasto Lorde blade had the powers of time dilation, weapon shaping, energy javelins, aging and de-aging along with boosting his physical and mental abilities further then they already were, and had three releases the regular resurreceion, Segunda Stage, and Tregunda his 2nd strongest form.

He also found out his hollow was a female version of him and had to admit she was very hot, flirty, nymphomaniac maybe but, very loving even if she was a Hollow and trained him in his Vasto Lorde abilities along with mastering his own Vasto Lorde form and his Vizard mask as she called it.

Zangetsu trained him in his Soul Reaper abilities including Kido, Zanjutsu, Hoho, and other Soul Reaper combat branches mastering everything with sheer ease as his eyes evolved even more having the ability to absorb Reiryoku attacks even from Hollows along with the fact his Reiatsu was 5 times more than the spirit king's he made sure to pound control into himself along with mastering his **God Of Ten Path's **mode and made sure to train his ninjutsu everyday and found out his ninjutsu was more powerful then before when he was in the Elemental Nations.

He also found out he was completely immune to Illusions even the most powerful ones didn't effect him.

He also mastered his zanpakutos separate Shikai and Bankai forms and could use them even without activating his sword he also learned his hollow had a name called Hikari and wanted to know him better with that they began making out almost every night she just couldn't get enough of his hands.

He also adjusted his body to that of a 16 yr-old and enrolled at Karakura High and made many other friends along with many girls especially. Kasumi Kurosaki, Tatsuki, Orihime, Ryo Kuneida, Chizuru, Ichigo's two 14 yr old sisters Karin and Yuzu (I'm making those two older), a girl named Uryia along with two redhead twins named Ako and Riko.

He also met three other girls at a candy shop owned by a woman named Urahari and saw she was a blond pervert, and a flirt when he was around she literaly started fangirling moments along with a slightly older Ururu along with meeting a cat named Yoruichi but, he smirked when he pointed out she was a woman shocking them a lot and found out they were soul reapers thus he told them of his life and by the end they Yoruichi was grinning at him like a Cheshire cat with Ururu and Urahari and all three took to wanting to spend more time with him even if he met them like two months ago.

Naruto was also ranked 1st at school in every class impressing his stoic female friend Uriya who always fought with the tomboys Kasumi and a bold Orihime on who gets to sit next to him in class, lunch, and even recess most of the male population in school didn't like him because he was so perfect but, he made it clear he wasn't weak by thrashing everyone of them in a Kendo spar.

He also found his Fullbring and mastered that fairly quickly as he trained it while fighting in Hueco Mundo as it reacted to hollow reiryoku enriched places and found his reishi power turned to shaping and firing as he was able to fire multiple ceros in his sealed state and Fullbring mode called **Kuro Ken Zangetsu **and began killing hollows all over the city saving many from death.

Right now he is heading to Kasumi's house to see how she's doing while ignoring Hikari's perverted comments and soon reached his friends house and knocked and after the door open he blocked the foot of Isshin Kurosaki who always tried to get the drop on him and failed miserably.

"Isshin seriously?" Naruto deadpanned making Isshin grin and try to attack him again with Naruto dodging everyone this was the scene Kasumi walked in on wearing nothing but, some tight shorts, a t-shirt, and some socks and long luscious spiky orange hair and toned muscles and curves in the right places.

Kasumi noticed what Isshin was doing and scowled and round house kicked him into the wall cracking it. "Dammit tou-san quit attacking Naru-kun!" She barked at him making Isshin pout while Karin and Yuzu sashayed up to Naruto they had gotten very bold and flirty and reminded him of Anko back home.

"Hello, Naruto-kun decided to visit us and our sexy sister." Yuzu purred making Kasumi raise an eyebrow at this side of yuzu and turned an amused eye toward Naruto who raised his hands in a defensive manner before he was grabbed and dragged up to her room leaving two pouting Kurosaki twins who decided to have dinner without their annoying tou-san.

(Kasumi's Room)

"Naruto-kun, i'm starting to see spirits more clearly and I saw you fighting one of the bad ones could you teach me how to do that?" Kasumi asked pressing herself against Naruto who quirked an eyebrow and kissed her on the head making Kasumi blush slightly.

"Sure just hold still this might sting a bit." He charged his hand up with reiatsu and pressed it on her forehead then suddenly a bright light enveloped Kasumi and her room alerting a woman in black robes hopping this way.

Back in the room Kasumi's appearance showed and she now wore what looked like a black shihakusho except she had a red rosary strap and a large cleaver sword that made his eyes widen. "Zangetsu..." Inwardly Zangetsu was also shocked both Naruto and Kasumi had the same zanpakuto as him but, frowned sensing a hollow forming inside her and warned Naruto who placed his hand on her and obliterated its presence while merging the hollow's power with her own Reiatsu so she won't have any problems.

"Amazing I feel stronger than ever." She breathed out in awe as the feeling was euphoric but, she felt even more horny than ever and kissed Naruto feverishly before separating with a grin before concentrating and now was back in her regular clothes.

Kasumi's ear twitched and turned her head. "I know you're out there woman get in here!" She barked at the window causing someone to eep and saw a black haired petite girl climb through looking at them with suspicion but blushed seeing Naruto and shivered feeling the monstrous power behind those royal purple eyes of his.

Naruto crossed his arms. "Now what is Kuchiki doing here?" Rukia looked at him in shock at him knowing her name while Kasumi raised a brow in surprise at this girl being a noble as she got the info on Soul Society downloaded to her brain and knew everything about them especially Hueco Mundo and her own powers.

"May I ask how you know who I am?" Rukia asked politely while examining the three blades on his back one was a cleaver like Kasumi's one a nodachi and the last one being a katana and wondered why one had the energy of a Hollow and why his energy felt so empty like she couldn't even sense it.

"I have my ways." He replied cryptically irking the petite woman while Kasumi snorted.

"May I ask what you are doing in my house?" Kasumi questioned Rukia coldly making Rukia feel 1 inch tall it was like she was in front of her nii-sama except Kasumi made his cold eyes look pretty damn tame and could not hear the fiant snickering f Zangetsu and Hikari while Naruto's mouth was twitching in amusement.

"I-I was just searching for a hollow its signature vanished around this area." Stuttered Rukia with Kasumi narrowing her eyes and concentrated at the area around them suddenly a pressure slammed down on them not effecting Naruto in the slightest while Ichigo had a mild discomfort, Rukia felt herself grow heavy.

_'This spiritual pressure!' _She groaned as she flared her own and stood up and managed to open the door just as a injured Yuzu walking in and collapsed. "Yuzu!" Kasumi shouted and quickly put her on the bed.

"Karin..." Kasumi heard Karin's horrified scream and quickly ran downstairs with Naruto and Rukia just to see a arm grabbing Karin causing Kasumi's eyes to turn amber gold with a black sclera and suddenly blurred forward with a roar surprising Rukia. _'Did she use Shunpo?' _She thought in disbelief and watched as the monster's arm was lopped off causing blood to squirt from its severed limb causing it to roar in pain and anger while Kasumi caught her little sister who passed out and glared at the hollow and wanted to slice it to pieces but saw it vanish into a portal causing her and the others to narrow their eyes looking around except Naruto who looked to his left just as the Hollows mouth lunged at him startling the other two girls who were gonna try and block it only for their eyes to widen as he placed his hands on it's head.

Naruto stared at the man through his now black spiky hair that had streaks of red in it with one slightly covered eye and spoke in a cold tone. "Kiero (Begone!)" The Hollow's head suddenly exploded in blood and brain matter causing Rukia to pale deeply while Kasumi felt a bit turned on at the display causing Hikari to look at Kasumi with raised eyebrow while Zangetsu deadpanned.

Naruto dusted his hands off before tapping both Karin and Yuzu on the head erasing the memories of this night and quickly placed them in bed. "I erased their memories of this night, we'll tell them when it's time." Kasumi and the others nodded before Naruto used his Mokuton power to repair the house so no one will notice and Flashed back to his house to sleep.

_'Something tells me this has that bastard Aizen all over it.' _

(Next Day - Karakura High)

Naruto sat in his seat leaning back with his eyes closed as his friends chatted, even the stoic Uriya due to Naruto secretly finding her killing Hollows and beat that idiotic hatred out of her even though he did it reluctantly and managed to get her to be friends with the others but he is thinking about how he should train Kasumi and grinned when he remembered his Time chamber and resolved to take her there after school today.

"Excuse me are you Naruto Namikaze?" Naruto lifted an eye up and smirked teasingly seeing Rukia smile at him friendly.

"Why, yes Pettanko-chan." He said innocently causing Kasumi and Uriya to spit take before falling down laughing their asses off, even Orihime was busting a gut along with Chad and Mizuho making Rukia pout at her breasts being small.

"You want me to show you around?" She nodded before being motioned by Naruto to follow him and Kasumi to the roof leaving some confused people except Uriya who knew she was a Shinigami.

(Roof Area)

"Kuchiki-hime, may I ask why your Reiatsu Levels are so low?" He asked with a frown with Rukia sighing in sadness and explained about her gigai malfunctioning making Naruto's eyes narrow with each word and began thinking up multiple conclusions. _'The only thing that could do that would be the... Hougyoku!' _He scowled realizing Urahari did something foolish and Is not going to let Aizen get his hands on it and placed a palm on her chest making RUkia blush and suddenly a purple orb came from her chest but, her Reiatsu still didn't increase.

"It seem's it took your powers away except your Kido but, I need to plant a fake to throw off the mastermind behind this." He said before he used his Ying-Yang element to create a fake copy of the item and placed back inside her making sure that Aizen won't even be able to tell the difference.

"Now since you won't gain your powers back for a while you want me and Kasumi to take up your job?" He sighed seeing Rukia nod before agreeing with Kasumi doing It reluctant and voiced her concerns about missing school while Naruto just made three clones of Him, Rukia, and Kasumi shocking both women.

"We can do patrol, Kasumi's training while completely keeping up with school." He grinned seeing their drooling looks at having a technique like that while Kasumi had a blush on hers.

"Now we can start your training Kasumi-chan." Kasumi shivered in excitement and slight fear at the dark, sadistic grin on her crush's face.

(10 weeks later - 10 years in Time Dilation Chamber)

Kasumi walked out with her hollow mask on wearing black hakama pants, straw sandals, bandages around her defined toned abdomen with her shihakusho covered with a black trenchcoat with red lining inside flowing like shadows and in her hand clutched her Bankai with a glove on her hand while a chain hanged from her arm and was noticeably taller now.

she spent 10 years in that Chamber where Naruto trained her in using her hollow powers and Fullbring powers while she learned the Shinigami arts from Zangetsu and she excelled at Hoho, Zanjutsu, and Kido above a soutaicho's level and could glady be the 2nd most powerful person alive.

She also became more Mature, more calm, and experienced due to Naruto creating Hollows of all skill levels to fight her gaining years of experience, while their clones on the outside did their duty.

Naruto and the others found out that while they were away, many things happened.

First Orihime and Tatsuki were attacked by Sora the bubbly girl's older brother and saw him resist the urge to feed on his sister making them Kasumi realize not all Hollows are bad and battled him before purifying his soul sending him to a better place through that event Orihime gained strange powers like when a cat was injured she somehow healed it's broken leg.

Chad was the same case he was attacked by a hollow that held the soul of a boy he killed inside a talking bird and managed to find some ability to sense and fight the shrieker hollow and manifested his own spiritual powers the Fullbring while Kasumi's clone sent Shrieker to hell after slaying him due to the crimes he commited.

he was gonna have to approach those two and train them in the chamber to control and train their powers.

He had to frown when he sensed their clones were being watched by Soul Society particularly a man wearing a captains Haori, brown hair, and glasses having a manipulative smile on his face making him remember his own village and continued sorting through the memories.

Kasumi's clone saved a boy from a centipede hollow and performed her first Konso and admitted it was beautiful for her first time as a Substitute Shinigami.

He did not like the idea of those gigai pills and his clone made it's master's displeasure known by declining it since he felt a perverted mod-soul in it and made sure that Kasumi could change into her Soul Reaper form on her own.

He did not like that Uriya let her former ego grow back and used hollow bait...HOLLOW BAIT as a challenge against Kasumi to see which killer was better but, later on after slaying hundreds of hollows they encountered a Menos Grande but, before it could attack with a Cero Kasumi's clone killed it with a swipe of sword pressure and watched it fade away he was pretty sure Aizen, Urahari and the girls were watching.

The one that made him wince was watching Kasumi visit Masaki's grave and sob her heart out with Naruto comforting her and it ended with a kiss signifying their relationship but, grand fisher the one who killed her mother tried to eat Yuzu and Karin pissing off Kasumi so much her reiatsu turned pitch black with flecks of white in it and proceeded to beat the Hollow to near death and tortured him brutally after it tried to use an image of Masaki to stop her from attacking, that just made the torture worst and finished him off by blasting him to pieces with Raikoho.

A shinigami from the Stealth Corps explained the situation in Soul Society but, he left with haste when Kasumi threatened to castrate any bastard that came after her, Naruto, and Rukia surprising the petite brunette.

He opened his eyes when he sensed Rukia's signature panicking along with Uriya's being dangerously low and that made him narrow his eyes sensing a Lieutenant-class reiatsu and Taicho-class reiatsu signature next to them and whistled to Kasumi who nodded and vanished in a feat of Super Speed.

(Karakura shore streets)

"Are you really that arrogant, Renji-chan?" Rukia asked in dry humor ignoring the sword at her neck while looking into her surrogate sisters brown eyes filled with turmoil.

Renji sighed as she rubbed her head in frustration. "Rukia-chan, there is a human with soul reaper powers not registered by Central 46." she argued only to freeze sensing too very powerful signatures and saw her captain Byakuiya Kuchiki heiress of the Kuchiki Clan blush and saw what made her do that and couldn't help but, do the same seeing the face of Naruto Namikaze.

"So it seem's Aizen is already on the move huh?" Naruto spoke up in an emotionless tone showing displeasure.

Everyone was tense waiting for one to make a move...

Things just got real heated...

* * *

Next time on Transcendant Maelstrom!

Storm Approaching, God Of Ten Path's battle!


End file.
